Just Enjoy the Moment
by xXGoth LoliXx
Summary: Emily & Katie are on their way to Pandora's second pyjama party. Emily is a little worried to run into Naomi so when Effy arrives she takes Emily to a nearby park. Effily/Effy x Emily.


_**A little Effy x Emily story, my favourite Skins pairing. Pandora is having another pyjama party after the last one didn't work out exactly to plan and Effy takes Emily to a park to get her mind off Naomi. I hope you all enjoy it; I've tried to keep it in-character.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Skins belongs to Bryan Elsley & Jamie Brittain.**_

"Can you like hurry the fuck up babe?" Katie whined again, waiting for her sister Emily.

Smiling to herself Emily answered, "Yeah, just another minute okay?" She was _always _waiting for Katie to finish after hogging the bathroom all morning every morning; finally for once Katie knew how it felt.

Emily finished getting changed and opened her bedroom door which she shared with Katie, "Ready now, happy?"

"Ecstatic" Katie smiled sarcastically and dragged her downstairs.

"No spiking the brownies this time okay?" Emily advised.

Smirking, Katie answered, "Don't say you didn't enjoy it at the time. But I promise, no drugs-just us girls." She paused and took two bottles of vodka and passed one to Emily, "And drinks!" she added laughing.

Pandora wanted another pyjama party as the last one she threw didn't turn out exactly to plan when Katie spiked the brownies and her (at the time) boyfriend brought over all his soccer friends. So they were going to have another pyjama party for Panda in the way Panda wanted it. But they were still sneaking drinks to have once Pandora's mother had gone to sleep.

Emily and Katie made their way to Panda's house, "So do you think you'll be fine if Naomi's there, Ems?" Katie asked.

Emily looked at the ground; she and Naomi never really sorted out their complicated relationship. They'd have wonderful evenings together and always the next morning Naomi would say she could never make up her mind-Emily was sick of it, "I think I'll be fine." She answered.

They reached Pandora's house, lucky to have already experienced Panda, her mother and their eccentric ways-it was quite cute actually. Angela Moon (Panda's mother) answered the door, "Oh hello girls!" she greeted, "Come in! Come in!" she continued, gesturing for them to come in.

Emily and Katie made their way inside (not forgetting to take off their shoes); Pandora came out, "Katie! Emily! Hi!" she greeted.

The twins said hello and talked to Angela for a little while before being dragged off by Panda up to her room.

"Are we the first ones here?" Emily asked, looking around to see if anyone else was around.

"Naomi's upstairs getting changed, we're going to be wearing the pyjamas I made last time!" Pandora explained happily.

The twins exchanged looks and Katie followed Pandora upstairs to her bedroom. Emily was about to follow when the doorbell rang, she went to answer it.

"Hey." Effy greeted, standing at the door as Emily opened it.

Emily said hello as Effy walked in and took her boots off.

"So where's everyone?" Effy asked.

"Upstairs, getting changed, Pandora has those same pyjamas that she made for us last time."

Smirking, Effy took Emily's hand and they made their way upstairs into Pandora's room. Emily's heart started beating faster knowing that she was about to see Naomi, she slowed her step a little.

"You alright Em?" Effy asked, looking back at her.

"Naomi's going to be in there." Emily mumbled.

They were now standing outside Panda's bedroom door and could hear them inside; Effy then led her back down the stairs and back to the front door.

"What are we doing?" Emily asked, but Effy ignored her as she put her boots back on and passed Emily her shoes.

Giving Effy a quizzical look, Emily put her shoes on and Effy took her hand again and they went outside. They found a nearby park and Effy sat down next to a pond, she looked up at Emily who was still standing and patted the ground next to her. Emily sat down, unsure of what was really going on. She watched Effy take out a spliff, light it up and take a puff, she passed it to Emily.

"So what are we doing here?" Emily asked, taking a puff and passing it back to Effy.

"Don't ask so much questions Ems." Effy said, "Just enjoy the moment." She continued.

Emily just stared at her as Effy had a smoke, neither of them said anything, but Emily had to admit it was nice. She lay back onto her elbows, and Effy looked at her.

"Finally enjoying yourself then?" Effy asked, smirking at Emily.

Taking the spliff, Emily said, "Don't ask so much questions Effy. Just enjoy the moment."

"Haha very funny." Effy's voice dripped with sarcasm and all of a sudden rolled on top of Emily.

"Ah Effy what are you doing?" Emily asked, shocked with Effy's sudden movement.

But Effy didn't answer as she leant down and pressed her lips gently against Emily's.

"Effy what the fuck?" Emily almost shouted when Effy pulled away, "There may be people around!"

Glancing around, Effy smirked again. Emily was getting sick of that smirk that never seemed to leave Effy's face, "There's no one around." Effy almost whispered and went to kiss Emily again.

This time Emily settled into the kiss, and when Effy gently bit her lower lip Emily gasped and Effy took that opportunity to shove her tongue in Emily's mouth. When Effy pulled away she whispered into Emily's ear, "Come, come back to mine."

Emily didn't say anything except nod her head in agreement. Effy then got up and helped Emily up and the two of them forgetting about Pandora's pyjama party went back to Effy's to get lost in each other.

_**I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry if the endings a little rushed it's just that I really wanted this finished as I've a ton of uni work and if I didn't finish this today I'd forget about it.**_


End file.
